


snow daze

by psychictantrums



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Have you learned that I hate tagging yet?, Its coming though, M/M, No sexy stuff yet, Sharing a Bed, Skiing, The Party + Billy goes on vacation, but I don’t know anything about it so like... not a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychictantrums/pseuds/psychictantrums
Summary: Max is only allowed to go on The Party Family Vacation if Billy goes too which leads to Steve and Billy sharing a cabin with, you guessed it, one bed.





	snow daze

There have been a series of things go wrong in the life of Billy Hargrove. There were more things in this life that went wrong for him than had ever gone right, but he didn’t mind. Couldn’t hurt if you always expected the worst, right?

“Max, get your stupid skateboard off my dash, alright. I don’t know why you even brought it, we’re going snowboarding!” he said as they climbed out of his Camaro and he started grabbing their bags from the trunk. “There is snow all around you. You put a skateboard on that and you’re not going anywhere.”

Max rolled her eyes at him as she set it carefully in the back seat, wheels down as to minimize the dirt. Like Billy hadn’t done far worse in that back seat. She took her bags from Billy and looked up at him. “You think Neil wouldn’t accidentally break it while I’m gone to force me to be more ladylike since he knows I used my entire life savings on this trip and couldn’t afford to replace it?”

The question was almost shocking, but at the same time, he was kicking himself for not realizing. “Shit, kid. I’m sorry. I’m just on edge. I don’t wanna be here.” Billy curled his fingers through the ends of Max’s red hair much to both of their amusements. When she quirked her eyebrow up and tilted her head the right way, she looked like Susan, much like she did in that very moment. 

“I know,” she said, shutting the trunk with her elbow and starting up to the main cabin. 

It was big and new looking. The kind of log cabin that could only be a facade. They were the last to arrive considering he was still getting used to driving with snow tires let alone making (what should’ve been) a 5 hour road trip in conditions he had never been familiar with. Everyone squealed in delight when Max walked through the doors. A sea of kids jumped up to surround her and help her take their bags to the room she was staying in. The open layout other than the two sets of stairs that led to the upstairs bedrooms and bathrooms made it easy to see everything and everyone. 

Billy felt like an idiot just standing there. He only had one bag. He wasn’t boarding, wasn’t participating, he was only there because Neil would never let her come alone and everyone knew it. Even with the Chief of Police in the room with the boys and the Mom of the Year staying with the girls, it was a big fat NO. Billy was a stipulation which was why he wasn’t upset when the only person to speak to him was Joyce.

“It’s good to see you without a windshield in your face.” She smiled the way only a mother can and he had to look away. It made him feel uncomfortable. Made him miss his own mom. “Steve was right. Your eyes are much prettier up close.” She patted his shoulder and nodded at the kitchen. “Thanks for being a good sport about this. I know you aren’t fond of us, but I’m glad you’re here and right out that door is the cabin you and Steve will be in if you want to put your stuff away before you come socialize.”

Billy gave a polite smile as he managed to look at her again. She just radiated _goodness_. “I’m awfully fond of you, Miss Byers, but I think it’s best for everyone if I just stay out of the way.”

“Nonsense,” Joyce muttered firmly. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but I think you’d be crazy to turn down a nice old lady like me when I offer you my famous hot chocolate.”

“It’s only famous because it gets people hammered,” Hopper spoke as he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Let the kid be. He just braved the snow for the first time. Beer’s in the fridge, pot stays outside, don’t hurt anyone, have fun.”

“It’ll be ready in half an hour!” Joyce called over her shoulder as Hopper carted her away towards the stairs where the kids were making too much racket.

Billy was left alone downstairs so he poured himself a glass of water and downed it, cleaning the glass and putting it back before he went to the door Joyce had pointed out earlier. It wasn’t very far to the cabin that was his and Steve’s but still far enough that he wouldn’t hear everyone having a good time without him. 

The problem was becoming more obvious as he opened the door. It was a one room cabin with a couch by the front door and one bed. One. Singular. Bed. He thought maybe Steve was already in the cabin with the kids so he didn’t mind when he threw his bag next to Steve’s on the king sized bed and groaned. 

“If there’s a god, then he fucking hates me.”

To Billy’s surprise, he got a response. An extremely deep voice seemed to radiate all around him. “Nonsense, my child,” it called. “I love you very much.”

Steve came traipsing out of the bathroom with a grin, a cloud of steam rolling out around him. His hair was dripping onto his shoulders and rolling down his bare chest, mixing with his skin and melting into the freckles that dotted all over his skin. It made him want to take a marker and connect them all like the puzzles his mother used to give him. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist.” The towel around his waist didn’t do much when Steve dropped it and started digging around in his bag for clothes to put on.

“I brought a sleeping bag,” he said, clearing his throat as he looked away. They had changed in the locker rooms but this was different. This was intimate. “I’ll take the couch,” he offered. He was going to be miserable all day anyway, why not add being miserable all night on top of it?

“It’s a big bed, Hargrove,” Steve said as he stepped into his boxer briefs. “We can both fit. I sat on that couch earlier and I’m pretty sure it’s just a trunk they put a blanket and pillows on. There’s no cushions or anything.”

There was no way that was happening. Absolutely not. “I’ll be okay. I’ve slept on floors more than most people have in a lifetime.” Anything to get away from Neil. Billy slept all over California. A trunk or a cold floor wasn’t anything new. 

Steve turned around and looked at him. He had gotten dressed since Billy looked away. He was wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater he had ever seen and he knew as soon as he looked at it that Miss Byers made it. “If that’s what you want, Hargrove. Look, I’m glad you came. I haven’t been here with decent people in a long time. I have a feeling we’re all going to have fun. Even you. I’m gonna finish my hair out here. You can shower if you want to. Then we have to drink hot chocolate or Joyce will be sad and we can’t have that, can we?”

“Did you tell her my eyes were pretty?” Billy asked, recalling the odd interaction he had earlier. 

“You want me to tell her your eyes are ugly?” Steve couldn’t help but grin as he took the other boy in. He looked like he was ready to run at any second. “She said you looked like you have pretty eyes and I told her yeah. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah,” Billy sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he sat on the trunk. It truly was the most uncomfortable thing in the world. There were latches and shit all over it that only became obvious when he sat on it. He would not be sleeping there. “It was just… weird. This whole trip is strange and I’m not a fan of strange.”

Steve’s lips curled into a delighted smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets and drew his shoulders up towards his ears, squishing up the gingerbread man in the middle of the sweater. “Man, you’ve come to the wrong place if you don’t like strange.” He made his way back into the bathroom and Billy heard a hairdryer going moments later. 

Billy groaned while he had a little noise to mask it. This was going to be the longest weekend of his entire life.

“How’d your car do in the snow?” Steve asked as he exited the bathroom, every hair in place like he didn’t even have to try. What an asshole. 

“Fine. Just drove slow. The chains helped, ” he explained as he stood up again. He didn't really want to be here at all. ”I’m gonna go smoke.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the whole thing, I love you very much.


End file.
